


message log 2018/05/13 15:43:29

by SkyRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: This thing on?
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	message log 2018/05/13 15:43:29

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Not exactly epistolary, but similar?

**From: Rocket**

**To: Black Widow**

**This thing on? I’ve heard Terran tech is as unreliable as the stuff you can buy on Contraxia. Also, what kinda code name is Black Widow?**

_ From: Black Widow _

_ To: Rocket _

_ Message received. It’s a spider. _

**A spider? Wow, real tough. Watch out for any shoes that try to squish ya.**

_ I understand why Nebula wasn’t keen to go on this mission with you. Any updates? _

**The guy was full of shit, unless you think Thanos is hiding out on Mars.**

_ Get your asses back to Earth ASAP. _

**Sure thing, Black Widow. I expect booze.**


End file.
